The princess that doesn t smile (la princesa que no sonreía)
by Ostof
Summary: Kristoff, un muchacho de cabello rubio, trabajador y criado por los trolls de las montañas del norte, quien ha vivido una vida vacía descubrira que ese hueco que tiene en el corazon lo va a rellenar Anna, una chica alegre, simpatica y un poco extrovertida, una historia de romance, aventuras y emociones. Estos eventos son una alternativa a lo sucedido en la pelicula...
1. Chapter 1: Ocasión

- Kristoff, recuerda que siempre te querremos, no importa que no estemos a tu lado, siempre estaras en nuestro corazón...

-Ohh...(Kristoff despierta), otra vez ese sueño... padres... los extraño mucho...

A pesar de que los trolls (extrañas criaturas de las montañas de baja estatura y que solo se le aparecian a ciertas personas) cuidaron de él, seguia teniendo ese sueño recurrente de sus padres cuando era niño, no sabia que habia sucedido con ellos. Vivia en una choza en las montañas del norte al lado de su fiel compañero Sven, un reno que poseia unos cuernos tan grandes como los renos de Santa Claus. Trabajaba como leñador, pero en epocas heladas recolectaba hielo para venderlo. Toda su vida habia vivido en las montañas, pero siempre escuchaba las historias de viajeros y sus amistades que viajaban entre reinos de como era la vida de las personas en esos lugares. Kristoff tenia un grupo de trabajadores y amigos con los cuales recolectaba leña y hielo en epocas de nieve.

Un dia de otoño, Kristoff salia de su trabajo habitual, despidiendose de sus amigos, se dirigio a su casa por una vereda diferente. Observaba como las flores iban marchitandose por la llegada del invierno, cuando de pronto escucho un cantico hermoso. Una hermosa voz que estremecia su cuerpo, por lo que alerto sus oidos para acercarse a esa hermosa voz. Conforme mas se acercaba, más clara escuchaba la voz, hasta que detras de unos arbustos la vio, una chica con cabello pelirrojo sujeto por unas trenzas, con una gran sonrisa cantando sentada en una roca.

Kristoff se acerca y le pregunta...

- Disculpe, que hermoso canta señorita...

La chica volteó sorprendida que cayo de la roca...

-Auhh...

Kristoff rapidamente la ayuda a levantarla, mientras miraba su rostro...

- Se encuentra bien...

- Si, gracias...

- ¿Que hace por estos alrededores sola?

- Aprovecho la ocasión.

- ¿Que ocasión?

- De disfrutar de este bello lugar...

Se quedan mirando detenidamente uno al otro, hasta que los dos se sonrojaron y se separaron rapidamente...

- Ejehm... (pronuncio Kristoff)

La chica voltea a donde esta el reno de Kristoff

- Que lindo reno ¿como se llama?

- Sven, es mi fiel compañero (Sven relincha)

La chica acaricia a sven pero luego voltea rapidamente a Kristoff

- Que descortez soy, me presento, humm... mi nombre es Anna, princesa de Arendelle, ¿cual es el suyo?

- Oh... una princesa...mi...mi nombre es Kristoff... (kristoff responde sorprendido)

Anna vuelve a soltar una risa en voz baja bajando la vista por un segundo y luego mirándolo a la cara...

- ¿Vive aqui cerca?

- Si, me dirigia a mi casa cuando escuche una voz hermosa... (kristoff se sonrojo repentinamente)

- Me gusta cantar cuando estoy sola... (de la cara de anna sale una hermosa sonrisa)

- Tu cantas hermosamente... (kristoff se sonroja), disculpe mi atrevimiento...

Anna suelta una pequeña risa, pero no presto atención...

- ¿Como llego aqui? (pregunta kristoff con expresión de asombro)

- Cabalgue en uno de mis corceles, me gusta venir a estos lugares a cantar.

De pronto anna saca una joya que tenia la forma de un reloj de cuerda...

- Oh no...

- Que ocurre, señorita

- Se me hace tarde, tengo que regresar al palacio...

Anna se dirigio a un caballo blanco que estaba sujeto a un arbol, lo desato y lo montó...

- Me tengo que ir, me dio gusto conocerlo...

Anna y Kristoff se quedaron mirando uno al otro y volvieron a sonrojarse un poco hasta que Anna galopeó al caballo y siguio su camino por la vereda hacia el lado opuesto a la dirección de Kristoff...

- Anna... princesa de Arendelle... (pensó Kristoff) que hermosa...

* * *

**Espero y les guste este capitulo de lo que es el encuentro entre anna y kristoff, mi primer fanfic. Se aceptan críticas comentarios y sugerencias ;), siguiente capitulo: Lamento**


	2. Chapter 2: Lamento

**Tanto tiempo que no actualizo esta historia, he estado de viaje y no habia tenido tiempo de escribir nuevos capitulos, pero aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo. A todos los que me dejaron comentarios se los agradezco mucho, me encanta Frozen y seguire tomando ideas para seguir con esta historia. Viva las parejas HansXElsa y KristoffXa**

* * *

La temporada de invierno se acercaba cada vez más, y en las montañas del norte comenzaba a descender la temperatura. Kristoff seguia teniendo ese sueño recurrente de sus padres, que a su vez eran opacados por los recuerdos de esa hermosa chica de cabello pelirrojo de nombre Anna. En el trabajo, se mostraba callado y un poco reservado, ya que a pesar de todo era una persona optimista y le gustaba llamar la atención de sus amigos. Esto llamo la atención de sus amigos, para lo cual no les contaba lo sucedido con el encuentro que tuvo con una princesa.

- Para que contar algo que no me creerian (pensó Kristoff), un chico como yo que conocio a una princesa por estos lugares... solo en los cuentos de hadas ocurriría eso...

Al termino de su trabajo, Kristoff se dirigió a un restaurante de nombre "Recinto de Oaken", un lugar donde la mayoria de los trabajadores de las montañas paraban a comer y descansar. Este lugar tenia como dueño a un señor de nombre Oaken con una numerosa familia. Además de ser restaurante, también era un bazaar de objetos variados. kristoff frecuentaba este lugar desde que vivia con los trolls porque es aqui donde escuchaba a viajeros de distintos lugares que paraban a descansar y contar sobre sus aventuras. Kristoff se imaginaba en esas aventuras, y soñaba algun dia poder dejar las montañas. Quisas el conocer a esa chica de nombre Anna cambiaria la forma de pensar de Kristoff.

- Señor, necesito un abrigo, porfavor, ah y unas zanahorias... (preguntó kristoff)

- Si, claro, son 40 monedas... (respondio el barman Oaken)

- ¡¿Quee?, pero si ahi dice 20!... (exclamo Kristoff)

- Si, pero tu sabes, la temporada... (explico Oaken)

En eso, la puerta se abrio repentinamente y dejo entrar una gran ventisca, era una chica cubierta por una capa de la cabeza a los pies. Venia temblando de frio y se acerco rapidamente a la barra donde se encontraba Kristoff y Oaken.

- Necesito ropa para el invierno, ah... y un trineo y caballos... (dijó Anna)

- Wowowow espera un momento, dejame resuelvo algo con este estafador...

- ¡¿A quien llamas estafador?!, ¡ya no volveras a entrar aqui!... (respondió enfadado Oaken)

Para lo cual saco del restaurante a Kristoff, y cayo cerca de donde estaba Sven.

- Lo siento Sven, no traje las zanahorias que te prometi, espero y mañana pueda disculparme con el dueño del restaurante para que me dejen entrar de nuevo...

En eso escucharon la voz de una chica que los llamaba...

- Hey tu, si tu el chico con el reno... (gritó la chica)

- ¡Mi nombre es Kristoff y el es Sven!... (respondió Kristoff un poco enfadado)

- Lo siento... si ammm... mira creo que esto es de Sven...

Y saco unas zanahorias de su gran capa...

- Y este abrigo es para ti...

- Muchas gracias, pero no los necesitamos, verdad Sven? (respondio Kristoff)

Sven puso cara de no estar de acuerdo con Kristoff, volteo la cabeza y relinchó...

- Oh vamos Sven, apoyame esta vez...

En eso la chica se acerco a Kristoff y se quito la capucha. Kristoff la reconocio rapidamente...

- Pero si eres Anna... ah... disculpe, princesa Anna...

- Ah... si te recuerdo... eres el chico rubio que me sorprendio cantando... con que tu nombre es Kristoff... (respondió Anna sonrojada)

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por un momento, hasta que Sven empujó a Kristoff por detrás...

- Oh... lo siento, ¿que hace por aqui?... (preguntó Kristoff)

- Vine en busca de mi hermana Elsa... (respondió Anna)

- ¡¿Hermana?!... (respondió sorprendido Kristoff)

- Si... en unos dias es su coronación como reina de Arendelle y repentinamente desapareció del castillo... (dijó Anna con cara de tristeza)

- ¿Pero que estaria haciendo por estos alrededores? (preguntó Kristoff con curiosidad)

- La relación con mi hermana no ha estado nada bien desde que nuestros padres nos separaron, pero ocurrió algo que es dificil de explicar...

- Pero, ¿Que ha ocurrido?... (preguntó Kristoff con cara de intriga)

- No se como explicarlo...(Anna inclinó la cabeza y comenzo a soltar unas pocas lagrimas), esta ventizca seguro lo ha provocado ella... (solto más lagrimas)

- ¿Pero porque dices eso?... (preguntó Kristoff)

- No estoy segura, sniff... pero mi hermana siempre se negaba que la tocara de las manos, y cuando pasaba cerca de su cuarto sentia pequeñas ventiscas heladas... (respondió Anna desahogandose)

- No te preocupes, seguro que la encontraremos, no sigas lamentandote... (dijo Kristoff)

Entonces, Kristoff la abrazo lentamente y decidió ir con ella, y asi cumplir su sueño de vivir una aventura, además de ayudar a la chica que cautivo su corazón...

* * *

**Aqui termina el segundo capitulo, un poco largo lo se ;), para los seguidores de la pareja KristoffXAnna, espero les haya gustado, y para los no seguidores, espero haya sido de su agrado. Siguiente capitulo: Amor**


	3. Chapter 3: Amor

**Capítulo 3: "Amor"**  
**Lamento haber demorado entre cada capitulo, ando comenzando otros fanfics, pero quiero terminar de uno en uno asi que comencemos...**  
**_**

Lo que parecia una pequeña ventizca, se fue convirtiendo en grandes ráfagas de viento. Mientras tanto, Anna, Kristoff y Sven se encontraban en el hogar de Kristoff, una pequeña choza ubicada cerca de las montañas del norte donde él trabaja como recolector de hielo. Kristoff había calentado dos tazas de agua y una se la entregó a Anna.

- Disculpe que sea todo lo que le puedo ofrecer, princesa Anna...

- Achuuuu... puedes decirme simplemente Anna... muchas gracias... (sniff)

- Esta bien... (mirando fijamente a Anna)... ejem... estemm... bueno... (Kristoff se pone de pie mirando hacia otro lado)

- Esta choza es tu hogar?...

- Ehh?!, que llamas choza?!, si esta es mi fortaleza impenetrable!

Anna solto una pequeña risa y contesto

- Si, creo que a tu fortaleza le estan saliendo goteras...

- Hummm... pues disculpeme princesa... las ventizcas se hacen cada vez mas fuertes afuera, será mejor que pasemos la noche aqui, su señoria... (diciendolo en tono sarcástico)

- Eso parece...

Se hace un silencio por unos minutos. Kristoff sin saber que decir, pregunta...

- Asi que la futura reina de Arendelle va a ser tu hermana mayor Elsa?... (pregunto Kristoff sonrojado)

Anna se veia insegura en contarle todo sobre ella y su hermana a alguien que apenas conocia, pero algo en ella le daba la confianza para hacerlo...

- Si... Elsa y yo eramos las mejores hermanas... recuerdo cuando jugabamos y haciamos muñecos de nieve... nuestra ultima navidad juntas... (contaba Anna entre cortado)

- Que lindo recuerdo... (respondio Kristoff mas seguro)

- No recuerdo cual fue la razon que nuestros padres nos distanciaran. Solamente recuerdo que mi hermana se la pasaba encerrada todo el tiempo en su cuarto... (contaba Anna con mas seguridad)

Kristoff la observaba detenidamente con mirada de asombro. Como toda su vida estuvo en las montañas pensaba que esa clase de tratos era normal en la clase alta. Sin embargo su cara de asombro se convirtio en tristeza al esuchar a Anna contarle sobre la muerte de sus padres, un viaje del que nunca regresaron.

- Es por eso que mi hermana tiene que seguir la tradición como heredera al trono y casarze con Hans...

- ¿Hans?... (pregunto Kristoff con asombro)

- Es el principe de las Islas del Sur. El prometio casarse con mi hermana y seguir la tradición, pero las cosas han cambiado desde que llego...

A la mañana siguiente, la ventizca habia desaparecido. Kristoff y Sven se encontraban dormidos. Mientras el sol entraba por las ventanas de la choza, y Kristoff recibia los primeros rayos del sol en su cara. Poco a poco abria los ojos, y se sorprendio al ver de cerca a Anna...

- Wowowow, que esta pasando?!... (Kristoff se desperto asustado al ver la cara de Anna tan cerca)

- Pero que holgazanes son, ya amanecio, el dia es hermoso afuera y ustedes estan dormidos!...

Kristoff y Sven dieron un brinco del lugar donde estaban dormidos...

- Pero... que energias tienes!... (Kristoff respondio entre bostezos)

De pronto, escucharon los pasos de unos caballos acercandose. Al asomarse en la ventana, Anna se sorprendio, era Hans que venia junto a sus soldados, y rápidamente se volvio hacia Kristoff y le dijo...

- Necesito esconderme... ayudame Kristoff... no dejes que me encuentre...

Kristoff desconcertado, accedio a esconder a Anna dentro de un armario que tenia en su choza. En ese instante, se escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta. Kristoff decidio abrir la puerta...

- Buenos dias, plebello, mi nombre es Hans, noble de las Islas del Sur y futuro rey de Arendelle. Venimos en busca de la princesa Anna...

Kristoff temeroso pero a la ves determinado, le respondió...

- Princesa dice, no he visto a ninguna por aqui, verdad Sven...

Hans no confiaba en sus palabras, por lo que decidio desmontar y entrar a la chosa, al lado del consejero Weselton.

- ¿Pero que es lo que hace?...

De pronto, Hans se volteó hacia Kristoff, y lo miro detenidamente para comprobar que dijera la verdad.

- Señor Hans, la princesa no esta aqui, usted cree que se pararia en esta pocilga... (dijo Weselton)

- Esta bien, mas le vale que no nos este mintiendo o lo sabremos... (respondió Hans)

Al cruzar la puerta, se volvieron a cruzar las miradas de Hans y Kristoff de reto, hasta que todo el grupo de Hans montaron sus caballos y se marcharon del lugar.

- Anna ya puedes salir, ya se han ido... (dijo Kristoff)

Anna saliendo del armario como aguantando los malos olores de ahi.

- Necesitas limpiar tu casa... (dijo Anna)

- Pues disculpeme princesa pero era todo lo que le podia ofrecer... (Kristoff en tono sarcastico)

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme a esconder de Hans y sus soldados...

- Pero porque la estan buscando... (pregunto Kristoff asombrado)

- Hans expulso a mi hermana. Todo el pueblo la llamo "hechicera", yo intente convencer a todos de que ella no era asi pero ni yo misma se que le paso...

- ¿Pero que fue lo que sucedio?

- Vi que de sus manos arrojaba hielo, el suelo a su alrededor se comenzaba a congelar, yo intente calmarla pero los soldados la intentaron atrapar y huyó. Yo iba a ser la siguiente reina, pero decidi buscar a mi hermana sin importar los riesgos. Hans quiere hacer todo lo posible por apresurar la boda y convertirse en el nuevo rey de Arendelle.

- No te preocupes Anna, yo te protegere, Sven tambien, verdad?... Además te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu hermana Elsa

- Gracias chicos, les estare muy agradecida...

- Pero antes de ir en su busqueda, tenemos que visitar a "alguien"...

Anna desconcertada, decide acompañar a Kristoff y a Sven a lo más profundo de las montañas, en un claro. Mientras llegaban al lugar, Kristoff le comentaba a Anna sobre sus padres...

- Yo no recuerdo como eran mis padres, toda mi vida he vivido en las montañas, y si no fuera por la ayuda de mis "amigos", no sabria que habria sido de mi... (respondió Kristoff)

- A que "amigos" te refieres?!... (pregunto Anna con intriga)

- Si te lo digo no me creerias... (respondio Kristoff con un tono sarcastico).

Anna, con cara de intriga, solto un pequeño gesto de enojo pero volviendo a poner cara seria...

**Aqui termina el tercer capitulo, medio largo lo se ;), espero que les haya gustado, he andado un poco inspirado XD. Siguiente capitulo: Felicidad**


	4. Chapter 4: Felicidad

**Y culmina esta historia con este capitulo, Anna y Kristoff continuan con la busqueda por revelar el misterio de los poderes de Elsa y su ubicación... inspiración y mas inspiración...XD**

Anna, Kristoff y Sven finalmente llegaron a un pequeño claro en lo más profundo de las montañas del norte. El clima helado se hizo presente nuevamente, y la temperatura iba descendiendo conforme se acercaban al lugar. Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar, se sentia cálido, como si el clima hubiera cambiado en ese lugar.

- Hemos llegado... (dijo Kristoff)

- Pero... donde estan tus "amigos"?... (pregumtó Anna confundida)

- Estan aqui mismo (afirmó Kristoff)

Anna volteaba a sus alrededores y solo veia un terreno plano de rocas gigantes, con arboles cubiertos de nieve a su alrededor.

- Pero... no los veo... (dijo Anna un poco asustada)

Kristoff gritaba a sus amigos para que salieran de sus escondites, mientras que Anna empezaba a verlo extrañada como si estuviera loco. Poco a poco se iba retirando del lugar para que Kristoff no la viera, hasta que escucho una voz detras de ella...

- A donde vas jovencita...

Al voltear, Anna observo que la roca que estaba detrás de ella se comenzo a mover hasta tomar la forma de una criatura de metro y medio de estatura. Anna grito asustada, para lo cual volteo Kristoff sorprendido pero a la vez feliz...

- Mama, me da gusto volver a verte...

- Kristoff?, hijo mio, hace tiempo que no te veia...

Anna sorprendida de que llamara mama a la criatura...

- Ella es... tu madre... (pregunto Anna)

- Si... ah mama, ella es Anna, princesa de Arendelle...

- Con que una princesa... (respondio la criatura con tono de intriga)... hummm...

La criatura se le acerca a Anna observandola desde todos los angulos, hasta que se paro enfrente de los dos y dijo...

- ¡Kristoff, me da gusto que encontraras una buena esposa!, pense que te quedarias solo, me haces muy feliz...

- ¡Ehh!, no espera madre, ella no es mi esposa... (responde Kristoff sonrojado)

- ¡Ahh!, jijiji siento la confusión...

De pronto se van acercando más rocas de los alrededores hasta tomar la forma de criaturas similares a la primera...

- ¡Kristoff, Sven!, cuanto tiempo sin verlos...

- ¡Miren como han crecido los dos!...

Kristoff puso una cara de nervio, volteo a ver a Anna y le dijo en tono de susurro...

- Ten cuidado, les gusta jugar un poco brusco con la gente, mantente detras de mi...

Anna sorprendida, accedio a lo que dijo Kristoff

- ¡¿Como has estado, y veo que no estas solo?!, ¡¿quien es tu amiga?!... (preguntan las criaturas)

- Soy Anna, princesa de Arendelle, y vengo en busca de mi hermana Elsa... (responde Anna con nervios)

- ¡¿Princesa?!, ¡¿Hermana?!... (responden las criaturas en tono ordenado)

- Hehe son graciosos, Kristoff me dijo que ustedes podrian ayudarnos... (respondio Anna)

- Asi es jovencita, no por eso nos llaman los "trolls de las montañas", somos criaturas magicas...

Anna sorprendida, se acerco a las criaturas con mas confianza para contarles lo sucedido...

- Tu historia nos conmovio, sin embargo nuestro shamán puede responder tus preguntas... (respondieron las criaturas)

De pronto se acerca un troll con aspecto un poco diferente a los otros, cara arrugada y un bigote y barba blanca en abundancia...

- Ciertamente nunca pense que nos fueramos a encontrar de nuevo, hace 17 años tus padres acudieron a nosotros por ese problema... (respondio el shaman)

- ¿Cual problema?... (pregunto Anna)

- Tus padres venian con una niña en brazos que estaba a punto de congelarse, mostraba un corazón lleno de frialdad y pensamientos negativos...

- Mi hermana... (pregunto Anna)

- No, jovencita... esa niña eras... tu... (confirmo el troll shaman)

Anna quedo sorprendida, nunca penso que sus padres acudirian a los trolls por un problema que tuvo ella

- Pero... como es eso posible... si mi hermana es la que tiene el problema...

- Si... eras muy joven para recordarlo, tuvimos que borrar esos malos recuerdos que tuviste con tu hermana por usar sus poderes...

- ¡¿Poderes?!... (sorprendida Anna)

- Asi es... tu hermana ha nacido con un don muy especial, mas sin embargo el miedo será su peor enemigo. Hace 17 años ocurrió un accidente que te involucra a ti...

- ¿Cual accidente?

- Tu hermana te hizo una gran lesión, una lesión que no es física, sino emocional... claro que no lo hizo intencionalmente...

- Me esta confundiendo... (respondio Anna)

- Los poderes de la jovencita Elsa le provocarán un gran dolor si no aprende a controlarlos, solamente tu puedes librarla de esa prisión helada y solitaria...

- Ohhh, hermana... (Anna agacho la cabeza triste)

- Cada quien tiene el poder de abrir la puerta de su destino, asi encontraran la verdadera felicidad...

De pronto el viejo shaman troll se hizo forma de piedra y rodo alejandose de ellos

- ¡No, espere, quiero preguntarle más!... (grito Anna)

Anna intento alcanzarlo pero el shaman desaparecio de la vista de todos. Kristoff se acerco a Anna y la abrazo diciendole...

- No te preocupes, yo estare siempre a tu lado, te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermana y liberarla de esa maldición...

Anna se volteo hacia Kristoff y con un gesto de felicidad, acerco los labios a los de Kristoff y lo besó profundamente. Los trolls sonrieron y mostraron gestos de felicidad. Kristoff estaba sorprendido por el beso, pero a la vez feliz. La troll mama se acerco a ellos...

- Hijo, se que has sufrido mucho por la pérdida de tus padres, siempre llorabas todas las noches porque tenias un sueño donde te abandonaban...

- Pero... mama...

- Kristoff... hijo... ellos no te abandonaron, cuando eras muy niño quedaste envuelto en un accidente ocurrido cerca de las montañas, te encontrabas solo y te recogimos...

- Que paso con mis padres...

- Eso no lo sabemos, hijo, pero recuerda que tu siempre seras parte de nosotros... (respondio la mama troll angustiada)

- Muchas gracias mama, amigos, desde que me aleje de mis padres, me han criado como uno de ustedes, siempre los tendre en mi corazón... (dijo Kristoff)

Anna observo aquella escena de una familia llena de calidez, aunque fueran diferentes, los unia un gran lazo familiar, algo que Anna carecía con su hermana Elsa. El camino de Anna, Kristoff y Sven continuó hacia un rumbo desconocido, donde un alma perdida en la oscuridad requiere de su ayuda.

Mientras tanto...  
Elsa... busca la puerta de tu destino, y sigue el camino que te llevara a alcanzar la felicidad...

**Este es el fin de la historia "la princesa que no sonreia", pero aun faltan cosas por revelar, espero sigan la siguiente historia "la princesa solitaria", el enfoque va a cambiar a Elsa, y la revelación de sus poderes, además de la caida del principe malvado Hans, pero se volverá bueno?, habra un Helsa?...**

**Les dejo una tarea... revisen el nombre de los capitulos y descubran el mensaje oculto en este, en la siguiente historia publicare el mensaje oculto.**  
**Hasta la proxima :D**


End file.
